


Bad boy's charm

by TheWeirdyMcWeirderson



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon!Dean, Dirty Talk, F/M, Jealousy, Kissing, Language, My Bloody Valentine - Freeform, Possessive Dean Winchester, Roughness, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 19:47:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11996736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeirdyMcWeirderson/pseuds/TheWeirdyMcWeirderson
Summary: This was supposed to be for Lexie's SPN Birthday Challenge. The prompt was My Bloody Valentine + Demon!Dean × Reader.Things get heated between Dean and the Reader after a late night "argument"





	Bad boy's charm

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was supposed to be for Lexie's SPN Birthday Challenge, but I was really busy with life and couldn't post it in time. Hope she forgives me and still accepts the fic *fingers crossed* 
> 
> P.s. If any of you guys love SPN fan fiction, Crowley in particular, you should definitely check her blog *heart eyes* 
> 
> Okay, now enough with my ramblings, enjoy the reading, guys! *wink*

A small whimper left your swollen lips as your back connected with the wall; your eyes lifting up to lock on Dean's darkened ones once more, "What would Sammy say if he saw you right now, huh?" His words had you blushing and you bit down on your bottom lip, unable to form any sort of sentence to answer his taunting question.  _  
_

_It had all started with a bottle of scotch after you'd managed to successfully finish your last hunt. You were sprawled on the couch, your legs resting comfortably on Sam's huge thighs as you told him, for the umpteenth time, how you couldn't believe what that poor guy had gone through during the last couple of days._

_He was channel surfing, both of you on the verge of falling asleep, until you caught a glimpse of one of your favorite movies and jumped from your spot, screaming at him to stop and almost giving him a heart attack, "Ugh, seriously, (Y/n)? We've watched this like, a thousand times..."_

_Sam, having been blessed with being labeled as your best friend, had obviously had the pleasure of watching each and every single one of your favorite movies with you, most of which, he'd had to watch more than once._ My Bloody Valentine _, was one of said movies._

_You spared him a look from the corner of your eyes, conveying everything you had to with one meaningful glare and he rolled his eyes with the longest sigh you'd every heard before slumping back on the couch; coming to terms with the fact that you were going to monopolise the TV for the rest of the night._

_"Look at him, Sammy, look at how beautiful that little cinnamon roll is!" You clapped your hands, beaming at the annoyed man sitting beside you before you turned your attention back on the screen, "He's the definition of psycho-killer, (Y/n)." You shrugged your shoulders almost subconsciously, your eyes ogling the handsome actor._

_"You have to understand what he went through, Sam, how many times do I have to tell you? Plus, you know I have a little thing for them bad boys" You winked playfully, grinning like the cat that got the canary, before your eyes were drawn to Dean. He'd been sitting at the small motel table the whole night; his booted feet casually resting on the opposite chair._

_He'd had the "honour" of taking care of the monster of the week, which meant that the Mark of Cain was fed and the demonic urges it entailed were low-key dorment at the moment. Still his green eyes held a mischievous glint that had a rush of heat pooling at your cheeks, and you had to look away before you did or said anything inappropriate._

_You'd always had a little crush on the elder Winchester, however since he'd acquired those haunting black eyes, his inhibitions were gone. The Dean you'd once known had no time to really enjoy life, he was burdened by the events of the past, even those he'd had nothing to do with; there was always something weighing him down and making him keep some distance from you._

_But ever since the Mark had changed him, you'd caught him more times than not shamelessly staring at your body, which always ended up with you having to calm down the zoo that would take residence in your stomach. He was all self-satisfied, arrogant smiles and dirty smirks, and you found yourself falling for him a little harder each time he directed one at you._

He chuckled darkly, snaking his hands down from your waist to cup your ass; a naughty but playful glimmer in his green eyes that reminded you of his old self, "Always liked this damn jeans of yours..." He span you around, making you face the other way before you could comprehend what was happening and giving you just enough time to steady yourself with your hands against the wall, to then push your chest against it. 

His large, warm hand caressed your backside, giving it a firm squeeze that had you biting on the insides of your cheeks, "...fucking love the way your ass looks in them" The loud swat of his palm connecting with your ass bounced off the walls, echoing down the halls of the otherwise silent bunker while you leant on your tiptoes; your back arching as you attempted to squirm away from him. 

_Sam was out on research duty with Castiel, apparently Rowena could use the Book of the Damned to bring your Dean back. You were on babysitting duty, left at the bunker to make sure the new version of Dean didn't get in any trouble; so when he'd told you he wanted to hit one of the local bars for a little karaoke, you'd agreed to accompany him, knowing that there would be no way for you to prevent him from leaving._

"Why'd you flirt with that douche like that?" His voice was back to being rough and menacing, telling you to carefully weigh in your answer, which you did, "We were just talking, Dean..." His hand descending back on your ass had you groaning; your nails leaving crescent moon indents into the flesh of your palms.

_Patrick was his name. The guy had casually approached you at the counter, starting off a nice conversation and you welcomed the company as you made sure to keep a watchful eye on Dean and what he was up to. After the pleasantries were exchanged, Patrick switched to playful flirting which had you leaning a little closer to him as he placed a hand on your knee, and your attention was effectively diverted from the demon._

_You'd failed to notice the way Dean was stalking towards you; his eyes turning onyx black and jaw clenching, but you sure heard his low, menacing voice as he growled at the poor guy to 'take his filthy hands off of your body'. He didn't utter a single word as he drove you back to the bunker; the fingers of his left hand drumming on the steering wheel, jaw locked and right hand cupping the inside of your thigh._

He inched closer to you; the heat radiating from him a clear telltale of just how close your bodies were, "You think I didn't see the way he was looking at you, (Y/n)? The way he had his fucking hand on your thigh?" His warm breath hitting the back of your neck almost made you lose track of your thoughts, almost, "Knee. It was just resting on my damn knee!" 

Clearly back talking wasn't the best of strategies as his palm found your bottom again, harsher than the previous times; your nails clawing at the wall in front of you as a low groan left your lips, "So you weren't just talking..." You bit down on your tongue, restraining yourself from making another witty remark, and instead clenching your thighs. 

_Dean had always been overly protective, but you knew it was because he'd lost so many people and he just couldn't bare the thought of losing you, his brother or Castiel as well. That was why you'd never said anything when he deemed it right to step in if a guy made some advances to you, sometimes even when you were the one who'd made the first move._

_You saw it as a brotherly thing, after all Sam and Cas did the same thing when needed, which always happened if Dean wasn't around to intervene first. However, Dean had never been possessive of you, not until he'd turned into a demon. You could barely even look in another guy's direction that he'd be growling and sending daggers at the man in question._

His low, amused chuckle made it pretty clear that he'd noticed the subtle action, "You're enjoying this, aren't you?" You didn't answer, and he didn't seem to be expecting you to; his sentence was more of a statement than a question, "You enjoy being spanked like the naughty girl you are, huh?" 

Colour suffused your cheeks, and you were suddenly thankful for the position you were in, knowing that Dean wouldn't notice your blush; not yet at least. He did however hear the embarrassing squeak that escaped your lips when he pinched your right butt cheek, "I asked you a question, sweetheart..." 

_You still remembered clearly the day he walked in on you and the blue-eyed angel in a "compromising" position. Castiel had asked you to teach him how to slow dance, and since you were all taking some time off from hunting you'd happily agreed; also you could never say no to his adorable puppy dog eyes._

_Dean's jaw had clenched when his eyes had landed on you; the close proximity between your bodies something that he definitely wasn't okay with. One of his perfect eyebrows had arched up in a silent question, and when all you'd managed was a pathetic 'Uh...' as an answer, he'd turned his furious glare on Cas._

His hand momentarily left your ass, and skimmed your hips, quickly finding the hem of your plain turquoise t-shirt and diving underneath it, "Bet that pussy is getting nice and wet...am I right?" He paused at your harsh intake of breath, and you could hear the smug, self-assured smirk in his voice when he spoke again. 

"Is your little pussy wet for me, (Y/n)?" His fingers were teasingly running over your heated skin, right above the waistband of your pants. You swallowed the sudden dryness in your mouth, and collected yourself long enough to manage to answer him with a slight nod of your head and a soft, whimpered 'yeah'. 

You felt, more than heard his groan; your mind going in overdrive when he took another step forward, effectively closing the small distance still separating your bodies. His chest molded perfectly to your back; the firm press of his muscles against you had your heartbeat quickening and your breathing stuttering. 

_Castiel, confused as to why Dean seemed so enraged, had greeted him with his usual 'Hello, Dean.' and you felt the colour drain from your face when Dean's eyes flashed black, before he took a step towards the two of you. You'd rushed to put yourself in front of the angel, shielding him with your body and only adding to the demon's rage._

His thumb swiped over your navel in such an feather-like touch, that you felt goosebumps blossom on your skin; your hands failing in finding purchase on the wall in front of you as your knees threatened to buckle underneath you. The quiet stillness that surrounded you, made you even more aware of the suffocating sexual tension; and you suddenly found yourself hoping that Dean would say something, anything, to break the silence. 

You were practically hyperventilating when his lips ghosted over the sensitive patch of skin right underneath your ear, and the smirk you could feel etched on them, made it crystal clear that he was waiting for you to speak up, "Dean?" You couldn't bring your voice to come out louder than a whisper, but he didn't complain as he hummed to urge you to keep talking. 

"I-uh... I'm sorry?" You stopped for a second, to give him time to reply and when he didn't, you went on, "We went to the bar to have some fun together, and I, ehm-I shouldn't have flirted with that guy..." There were a few seconds of silence where you waited for him to process your apology, and just as you were about to open your mouth to add something else he spoke up, "Would you have slept with him?" 

You almost chocked on the breath you were taking, so you had to swallow a couple of times before you managed to croak out a weak 'What?'. The hold he had around your waist tightened, and he brought his lips directly against your ear, "Would you have let him fuck you if I hadn't been there, (Y/n)?" A blush was permanently etched on your cheeks, and you opened your mouth to speak a couple of times before you settled on a shake of your head. 

_Placing your hands against his chest, was the only thing you could think off to placate him, and thankfully it worked in diverting his attention for a couple of seconds, "Uh...Cas? You should go take care of those bees we were talking about..." The angel could be a little clueless sometimes, that was why you'd agreed with him that whenever you brought up the bees, he would leave._

_Your hands, slowly and carefully, inched up his torso; your left going to rest on his stubbly cheek, while the other settled on the side of his neck, "Dean? Dean, look at me!" Shivers travelled down your spine when his jade eyes focused on your face, taking their time to lock on your (e/c) ones. You felt against the palm of your hand the way his heartbeat slowed down; his breathing turning back to normal._

You shook yourself out of the stupor, and cleared your throat. You were shocked by the question, the old Dean would've never asked you such a thing, and you found yourself more than a little taken aback that he had. There was a beat of silence which gave you the time to realize just how loud your heartbeat was, "'Course not. 'Cause I'm the one you want, ain't that right, princess?" Your breathing stuttered at his words. 

_It was all because of that smoldering look Dean'd flashed you, the image kept playing on a loop in your head, making it absolutely impossible for you to get one wink of sleep; certainly not with the damp fabric of your underwear sticking to your core. You'd waited until both brothers had called it a night, before gingerly slipping from the bed you shared with Sam, and tip-toeing to the bathroom._

_You'd turned on the water, hoping for it to drown out the small sighs you knew would undoubtedly escape you. Your underwear were soaked by the time you'd pushed them down your legs, fingers immediately seeking the throbbing bundle of nerves that'd been begging for some attention for the better half of the night._

"I-ehm...what-?" He chuckled again, the sound deep and rich, sending shivers travelling down your spine, "Sammy might sleep as a rock, sweetheart, but I don't. I heard those filthy, little sounds you were making that night..." You swallowed thickly, hoping for those sounds to be the only thing he'd heard. 

"Heard the way my name tumbled past those gorgeous lips of yours." The blush that'd taken residence on your cheeks, spread down your neck and chest, and you found yourself once more glad to be facing the wall. You chewed on your bottom lip, raking your brain for something, anything, that could make a good excuse as to why you were moaning his name. 

_Dean was pretending to be asleep, the usual adrenaline that cursed through his body after a hunt was somewhat heightened by the Mark of Cain, resulting in him having a harder time sleeping more times than not. He was laying on his back, eyes closed as he waited for unconsciousness to claim him, when he heard you slowly slip out of bed._ _Thinking nothing of it, he decided to keep working on relaxing, that was of course until he heard you release a low, needy whimper._

_His body reacted immediately to the sound; length straining against the soft fabric of his boxers as his pulse quickened at the realisation of what you were doing. Dean'd always seen masturbation, just like sex, as a natural act, something to appease one of the many animal urges. However knowing that you, the woman his human self pined over, were only a couple of feet away taking care of your needs was a completely different story._

The tip of his nose gingerly brushed its way along your neck, making you tremble in his arms which made him release a satisfied sigh, "Do you have any idea how fucking hard it was not to walk into that bathroom and give you exactly what you were begging for?" You swallowed again as all the moisture in your body seemed to be travelling down to gather in your already ruined underwear. 

A vivid image of how that night could've gone if he'd acted on his want flashed through your mind; your body reacting at the sound of his voice as a shudder racked through you, "Talk to me, sweetheart, tell me.  _Who_  were you begging for, hum?" You inhaled sharply, your eyes closing for a second as you tried to ground yourself in the moment. 

"I was-uh, I was begging for you" He hummed his satisfaction at your answer, his lips placing a soft, barely-there peck to the sensitive spot under your ear, "What about me? What did you want me to do to you?" He trailed his lips down along the column of your neck, just barely brushing them over your flushed skin. 

"I wanted you to-ugh-to fuck me" He nipped at your pulse point; the change from his light caresses to the rough pull of his teeth, making your head spin, "Yeah?" You nodded, swallowing thickly as his hand snaked up your stomach, his calloused fingers a stark contrast to your soft and delicate skin. 

_By the time you'd made it to the bunker, Dean's fingers were digging in your thigh, threatening to leave their bruised mark on your body. You didn't dare move nor speak, even the sound of the harsh breaths you were inhaling sounding too loud to your nervous state. You could tell he was mad, furious actually, and now with the Mark of Cain, the smallest of things could make him snap._

Dean turned you around to face him, a soft gasp escaping your lips when instead of brilliant green eyes, you found yourself staring into black, bottomless pools of darkness, " _How_ did you want me to fuck you?" You squeaked in surprise when he easily hoisted you up, his hands landing on your ass to keep you secure in his hold, "I-ehm...well-" 

He grinned mischievously at the furious blush on your cheeks, pulling your hips closer until they were flush with his own; your shoulders resting on the wall as your arms went around his neck, "Did you want it slow and steady, huh? Did you want me to take my time and turn you into a begging, whimpering mess for me?" 

_You'd waited until he'd calmed slightly down and exited the car, before following him. His shoulders were stiff and his jaw still clenched, informing you of just how tense he still was. Counting to ten and bringing your heartbeat in check, or at least trying to, you caught up with him and gently took a hold of his wrist, turning him to face you._

_"You better let go of me, sweetheart" You shook your head, slightly tightening your grasp as you stood your ground, "Dean, you can't keep pushing me away and then get jealous if I flirt with someone else. I'm human, I have needs. And if you-" He pulled you flush to his body, his eyes turning pitch black as they bored into you._

He rolled his hips then, his shaft gently pushing and prodding as you closed your eyes and relished in the slight amount friction he gave you, "Or maybe you like it rough. You do, don't ya? Bet you wanted me to bend you over and have my fucking way with you. Fuck you hard and fast 'till you were screaming my name 'cause you're my dirty, little girl."

_"Do you have any fucking idea what I could do to you, sweetheart?" You swallowed, blinking up at him as you tried to compose yourself, "You won't hurt me." He chuckled then, a low, humourless chuckle that the eerie halls made even more menacing, "What makes you so sure huh?" You licked your dry lips, before you smiled at him, "You've had plenty of chances, and you never did."_

You were already moaning when he picked up his rhythm, thrusting against you with purpose, as his left hand trailed up your body stopping to roughly squeeze your breast, "I wanna hear you say it, (Y/n)." He brought his hand to tangle in your hair, making you open your eyes and lock them on his, "I-I want you to fuck m-me hard and fast cause-cause I'm your d-dirty, little girl, Dean!" 

_"You wouldn't be saying that if you knew the things I wanna do to ya" His right hand went to wrap around your throat, and as threatening as he'd wanted it to be, the only thing it did was spike your arousal, "I wanna know, I want you to show me. I want you to fucking ruin me for any other man, Dean. Plea-" He crushed his lips on yours in a bruising kiss then, his teeth biting and pulling at the plump flesh._

_Your hands moved on their own accord as they found his hair, running through the soft strands as you moaned to inform him of how much you loved his new hairstyle. He took the chance to push his tongue past your lips then, dominating the kiss as he mapped out your mouth._ _A small whimper left your swollen lips as your back connected with the wall; your eyes lifting up to lock on Dean's darkened ones once more, "What would Sammy say if he saw you right now, huh?"_

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the fic, let me know what you think about it. 
> 
> Thank you for reading *kisses*


End file.
